Obelisk War
by Wasmowin93
Summary: The year is 2050. Humanity is under siege after several towering Obelisks erupted from the ground, unleashing an unknown enemy upon the world. Europe has fallen, Russia has gone dark, and fate of the world hangs on a thread. As humanity struggles to survive, they all have the same question. Who or what is attacking them, and why?
1. Chapter 1: Last Chance

Obelisk War

* * *

Rain and wind rocked against the B-24 Condor heavy cargo transport airship. Resting safely inside of her were over one hundred soldiers in AMP Armour, four Anvil War mechs, and over a million crates of ammunition and medical supplies.

"This is Condor 1 all air ships sound off!" the pilot spoke over the radio.

"Condor 2 standing by."

"Condor 3 standing by."

The radios buzzed as all of the one million Condor transports signed in.

"This is our one chance at at ending this war!" A loud voice boomed over the radio. " With the Russian and Chinese ground forces pounding from the east, the enemy has drawn most of their forces to cover the eastern front."

"Poor bastards..." a veteran soldier sighed. "They don't know what they're in for."

The world had changed since she was a child. It all started in 2020 when these giant red Obelisks began to burst out of the ground.  
From within them, thousands of enemy hostiles began to attack everything in sight.  
One popped up in Alaska, in Africa, and Germany. The enemy forces were too strong for the armies of the world and quickly began to spread their attacks further.  
By 2032, the US armed forces were forced to launch a hydrogen bomb on their own state. The blast destroyed the Obelisk, but at the cost of millions of innocent lives. By 2035, most of Europe had fallen, with France and Germany being the last to collapse.  
During this time, the last of the United Nations pooled all of their resources into developing new weapons and technologies to combat this powerful threat.  
In 2040, the combined forces of the world managed to capture and hold the African Obelisk.  
With the Obelisk in human possession, more technological advances were made. Slowly, mankind started to regain their lost territories, but at staggering costs of life. But with each victory, mankind's collective heart began to beat stronger.  
If there was one thing that humanity did better than anything in history, it was war.

* * *

"Thirty minutes till we reach the Berlin Obelisk!" the pilot announced over the radio.

All of the soldiers began to load their M-20 "War Maker" assault rifles. Some soldiers began to chant the names of those they had lost, other prayed to their higher powers for protection, other remained silent, waiting for the storm to hit.

"Twenty minutes!"

Suddenly, a loud boom rocked the plane.

"This is Condor 2, were are taking heavy laser fire from the ground!"

"This is Condor 15, I got smoke coming from my number six engine! I'm trying to stabilize her but she wont-"

A loud explosion of fire and smoke erupted as Condor 15 fell from the sky in sheets of flames.

"Holy shit! Wind Piercers! High, 12 o'clock!"

Thousands of jagged arrow head shaped objects began to rain diamond hard spears down onto the fleet of Condors.  
Moving at impossible speeds, the Wind Piercers began to pick off the Condors one by one.

With sound of the sound barrier breaking, hundreds of American F-22A King Raptors and A-20 War Pigs began to attack the Wind Piercers in a barrage of missiles and bullets.

"This is Eagle 1, leave those Piercers to us!"

Each of the Condors had a total of sixteen guns mounted on them. They had a nose mounted dual 100mm auto cannon. Ten 50cal chain guns along the massive wings. Four 20mm cannons along is belly, and a 88mm on a ball turret on the back.

"Condors, you are weapons free, I repeat, you are weapons free. Watch out for friendlies. Over."

Like flashes of lightning, all of the Condors unleashed their weapons. The blackened sky lit up with the flashes and pounding of combat.  
Pink laser fire from the ground struck down several Condors out of the sky, their cargo of men and supplies falling in flames.  
King Raptors dueled against the arcane looking Wind Piercers as missiles and spears thickened the air.

"Ten minutes to drop zone!" the pilot yelled over the radio.

Several A-20 War Pigs broke from their formation and began to fire their anti-armor missiles on the laser cannons that were tearing apart the troop transports.  
They strafed the ground with their nose mounted high energy plasma lancers, clearing a path for the infantry. With a loud groan of machinery, the drop hatch of the Condors all opened. A green light and an siren blared signaling that it was time to make the drop.

"Touch down in three, two, one!"

With a loud thud, the Condor landed on the battle scarred ground.  
The four Anvil war walkers all charged out of the hatch with their automatic shot-cannons roaring.  
With a collective war cry, the infantry ran out and charged into the mile long no man's land that sat between them, and the Obelisk.  
Almost immediately, several black armored warriors burst out of the ground. The warriors all wielded glowing blue swords and bows.

"Open fire!"

The human infantry fired their assault rifles at the rapidly approaching warriors.  
Each rifle fired super heated slugs that could punch holes through the warrior's armor, but for each warrior they slew, five humans were killed.  
The glowing weapons of the warriors could slice or pierce through reenforced steel like a hot knife through butter.  
The Anvil mechs all slowly forced their way into the fray, picking up the armored warriors and smashing them, tossing them, or simply blowing them apart with their cannons. But the mechs were slow and bulky, and being completely unmanned, their artificial intelligence at times would be unable to keep up with their targets.  
They often would be destroyed by being overwhelmed by the black armored warrior's speed.  
The veteran soldier from Condor 1 fired two well placed shots and took out a charging warrior's legs.  
She pressed her boot down on it's chest and fired a burst into it's chest. Blue crystal like fragments shattered and the armored warrior fell lifeless.

"Aim for their chests!" she yelled into her communicator. "That's their soft spot!"

With this new information, the human infantry began to focus their fire on the enemy's chests. One by one, the black armored warriors began to fall.  
But even as the human forces advanced slowly towards their target, the battle never swayed in either side's favor.  
For each few feet the humans gained, they lost hundreds of their own. Above the battle field, more and more planes began to fall from the sky in flames.  
With each Condor that fell, another hundred soldiers perished.

"This is Condor 28! I can't hold her anymore! We are going down! I repeat, we are going down!"

Out of the blackened sky fell the wounded Condor, it's engines burning. In one last act of defiance, the pilot steered the plane towards the Obelisk.  
With a deafening boom and staggering blast, the Condor slammed head first into the base of the Obelisk.  
Through the falling wreckage and thick black smoke plume, a giant hole in the Obelisk could be seen. The veteran soldier marked the opening with a laser designator built onto her rifle.

"To all ground and air units, an opening into the Obelisk has been sighted!" she yelled over her communicator. "Opening should be marked on your head up displays now!"

"_This is Anvil squad 23, unit 3!_" a computer generated voice garbled roughly. "_We are advancing towards the opening, but have lost much of our human support._"

"Sit tight, Anvil 23!" the veteran soldier ordered. " My squad is headed towards your position!"

The veteran and six of her best men all ran through the line of trenches that scarred the land around the Obelisk.  
The land was littered with the rusting husks of earlier invasion attempts, and the skeletons of those the enemy captured were impaled on long pikes.  
So many lives had been lost since the Obelisks rose from the depths of the earth, now humanity had one final chance at avenging the fallen and ending the war.

_ This is no war,_ the veteran thought bitterly. _This is the apocalypse. _

* * *

As the veteran and her squad of men reached the Anvil mechs, a loud concentration of explosions echoed across the sky.  
As what looked like a massive fist attached to a spike chain swept across the sky, hundreds of Condors were smashed into countless burning pieces.

"Its the big one, the one that leveled Paris!"

Looming onto the battle field was what looked like a twenty foot tall purple ogre. It's gnarled teeth were shaped into a cruel smile.  
The ogre began to laugh and swing it's massive flail. Anything that was caught within the flails' reach was obliterated. The ground quaked and buckled like an earth quake each time the flail hit the ground.

"This is Vulture 10, Beta squad, engage the enemy ground hostile. Over."

From the blackened sky swooped ten A-20 War Pigs. With green flashes of light, the A-20s fired their high energy plasma lancers at the ogre.  
The ogre roared angrily as the A-20s blurred past it.

"This is Vulture 10, tango is still active. Making another pass. Over."

Their engines screaming, the squad of A-20s tore back around.

"Missiles are locked and lancer is hot, light that thing up!"

The ogre roared in pain as the A-20's missiles struck against it's massive body. Plasma tore into it's skin as the A-20s screamed past it again.  
With an angered growl, the ogre spun its flail and hurtled the spiked ball at the A-20s.

"Break formation, I repeat, break formation!"

Before they could respond, the flail smashed through six of the ten A-20s.

"We are six birds down! Requesting assistance!"

The ogre laughed at the destruction it was causing. As it spun it's flail again, several explosions struck it repeatedly.

"This is Condor 18, I got it in my sights."

Like a beast of old, the nose mounted dual 100mm auto cannons of the Condor came to life. As the two cannons forced their might upon the ogre, a wounded Wind Piercer slammed into the side of the Condor, slicing it in half.

"This is Condor 18, I'm going down, I repeat, I'm going down!"

Even as its body burned and bellowed black smoke, the Condor kept it's guns hammering down onto the ogre.

"I'm taking you with me!" the pilot yelled as his plane hurtled towards the ogre.

With a bright flash of purple light and orange flames, the Condor slammed into the ogre.  
It's fuel and ammunition erupted into a massive fireball that completely engulfed the ogre.  
The veteran and her squad were all thrown on their backs by the force of the blast. The surviving A-20s of Beta squad flew over the massive plume of smoke.  
Their sensors showed no signs of life from within the blast area.

"Tango is down, I repeat, Tango is down."

"About time we iced that bitch," the veteran soldier hissed bitterly.

She then walked over to the bulky Anvil mechs of squad 23. They were badly damaged, but they still wanted to fight.

"_Orders, human?"_ one of the Anvils asked.

In their current state, the Anvil mechs would not last much longer. Which was a shame, as their firepower and brute force was still needed.  
With a heavy sigh, the veteran patted her hand against one of the mechs' legs. She had no other options.

"Anvils, initiate genocide mode!"

The Anvil's eyes all flickered an ominous red color. The three barrels of their auto shot-cannons began to spin incredibly fast and a gout of black smog burst from the exhaust pipes on it's back.

"_Affirmative, genocide mode initiated!_"


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

Chapter 2

* * *

With the loud pounding of metal against stone, the Anvils charged into the Obelisk.  
Genocide mode was a program that completely shut off the Anvils' self preservation systems.  
It also primed high explosives inside of it's self for when terminal damage was taken. The purpose for this program was to force the Anvil to fight more brutally and without hesitation until they were slain. Upon their deaths, they would self destruct and kill and maim as many of their enemies as possible.  
Already filled full of ammunition and fuel tanks filled with a super refined gasolene, the nine foot tall war engine would make a powerful shrapnel filled explosion.

"Overlord, this is Hunter 25 Actual!" the veteran soldier stated over her communicator. " We are taking what is left of Anvil squad 23 and are advancing into the Obelisk! Over."

"Affirmative, Hunter 25 Actual. Once you reach the heart of the Obelisk, you are ordered to set up demolition charges and destroy it. Once it's destroyed, you are to-"

The communication line went to static.

"Say again, Overlord?" the veteran spoke into her communicator. "Damn, must be radio interference from the Obelisk."

She sighed and loaded a fresh magazine of ammo into her rifle.

"Alright, lets move! Keep your eyes peeled. Who knows whats lurking in here."

As Hunter 25 and the six mechs from Anvil 23 trekked deeper into the monolithic innards of the Obelisk, they began to feel very cold.  
The floor seemed to vibrate, almost like a heart beat. Eerie red lights whisped around the wall.

"I don't like this place, Sarge..." one of the soldiers stated worriedly to the veteran soldier, his eyes darting all around the place.

"Stay calm Private," the sergeant responded coolly. "Anvils, you picking anything up on your sensors?"

_"Negative, sensors are showing zero energy signatures," _the soulless machine responded.

"That's odd," one of the soldiers stated. "You would think that with all of the resistance we faced getting in here, would think that this place would be crawling with-"

Without warning, a blue arrow ripped through the soldier's face, silencing him as he fell in a spray of blood and skull fragments.

"_Hostiles detected!"_ the lead Anvil blared. It's sensors were now showing up to twenty enemy signatures rapidly approaching.

With a loud clunking sound, the Anvils all readied their shot-cannons.

_"Neutralizing targets!"_

The Anvils charged into the darkness, their 20mm shot-cannons bursting. The loud thudding of their feet smashing into the ground was met by the clinking of armor as the black armored warriors charged at them. The "fight" was more like watching a train wreck. The Anvils slammed into the charging warriors and began to blast them apart.

"Move forward!" the sergeant ordered her squad. " Let the Anvils deal with the hostiles!"

As the squad moved forward, the Anvils began to push forward against an seemingly endless wave of black armored warriors. After firing at least a thousand rounds, the Anvils' shot-cannons stopped firing; they were out of ammunition.

_"Primary weapon ammunition has been depleted! Basic attack mode initiated!" _

The barrels of the Anvils' shot-cannons collapsed inside of their arms, and in their place unfolded a long metal cutting chainsaw like blade.  
Sparks began to fly as the chain blades tore and ground against the armor of the warriors. As one of the warriors tried to climb up one of the Anvils, the machine grabbed the warrior and began to use it as a war-club. Cold and unfeeling, the Anvils smashed and snapped and tore anything their jaw like hands could reach.  
But while the battle appeared to he one-sided, in reality, the Anvils were taking a pounding. They were constantly being struck by the unnatural glowing weapons of the armored warriors. Each strike further damaged the Anvils. Suddenly, on of the Anvils began to smoke and burn.

Using what little fuel it still had, the Anvil pushed deep into the wave of warriors. Like lice, they engulfed the machine, stabbing and tearing at it's metal body.

_"Catastrophic damage detected. Initiating self termination protocol!"_

The dying Anvil began to beep loudly.

"Get down!" the sergeant yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Anvil exploded into a large fire ball, blowing apart the defensive line of the warriors.  
As the group pushed deeper into the Obelisk, more of the Anvils began to die and self destruct. Bullets and arrows thickened the air as the two sides fought tooth and nail for every inch. Slowly and luckily, the amount of armored warriors began to dwindle. There were only two reasons for this.  
One; the sergeant and her squad really were wiping them out, or the enemy forces were being rerouted to the battle that was still raging out side.  
Either way, the sergeant and her squad were relieved.

* * *

After several more minutes of combat, Hunter 25 and only two of the original six Anvils had made their way into were the heart of the Obelisk should have been.  
Only one problem; there wasn't a heart.

"What the- Sarge, shouldn't the heart be here?"

"Yeah, but I don't see one," she responded as she looked around the chamber. "You see anything Anvil 2?"

The wounded machine scanned the chamber with a blue light. The heart wasn't there, but the chamber wasn't empty. Along the towering walls were ominous hieroglyphics of spear wielding warriors and frighting looking creatures. At the back of the chamber was a massive mural of an eight armed entity.  
In it's hands it held a shield, a whip, a spear, and gauntlets.

_"Structural weakness detected!" _the machine crackled with it's damaged voice speaker.

Before the sergeant could respond, the two Anvils charged the mural and shattered it open. A gust of air burst out as the mural collapsed.

_ "Secondary chamber detected!"_

Cautiously the sergeant and her squad advanced into the hidden chamber, their weapons at the ready. The sergeant couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
The ceiling of the chamber was a massive holographic display of earth. She could see live footage of the battle raging outside as well as the battle on the eastern front. It was looking very grim. The Russian and Chinese ground forces were getting slaughtered and the battle outside the Obelisk wasn't looking much better.

"Isn't it terrible?" a soft feminine voice spoke.

The soldiers all raised there weapons towards the location of the voice. In the back of the room sat three thrones, one was purple, one was red, and the middle one was white. The white throne slowly turned around. Sitting on throne was a thin woman dressed in pale blue armor. She wore a helmet that obscured her face so that only her mouth could be seen. Wrapped around her from her waist and over her shoulder was a white ribbon.

"All of this death and destruction. None of it would be happening if you had just accepted our terms."

_"Hostile detected!_ _Neutralizing target!"_

The reckless Anvils both charged the pale woman with their chain blades roaring. Before the blades could come within an inch of her face, the pale woman gracefully lept from her throne and landed behind the two Anvils. A blue light flashed from her forehead, and both of the Anvils' legs were sliced from underneath them.

"Humans...so creative, yet so violent," she sighed sadly.

In her hand was an oil stained spear. It gleamed blue and seemed to have appeared out of the blue flash of light. The pale woman began to approach the squad of battle weary soldiers.

"Sergeant...?" one of them asked worriedly.

She didn't know who or what they were facing, but knew that it needed to be stopped.

"Open fire!"

As the order was given, the soldiers fired their rifles at the pale woman. With unnatural agility and grace, she dodged the stream of bullets.  
She darted from one point of the chamber to another in the blink of an eye, and seemed to be toying with the soldiers. With a scream and spray of blood, one of the soldiers was cleaved in half.

"Sergeant, we aren't hitting her, she's too fast!"

"Stand your ground soldier!" she yelled back as she fired her rifle.

"But Sarge-"

The soldier's head was suddenly cut from it's body as the pale woman swung her spear.

"I take no pleasure in this," she stated calmly as she darted gracefully around the soldiers. "My hand has been forced."

"Damn it, die already!" the sergeant cursed through gritted teeth.

The pale woman smiled as she slew one soldier after another. They were outmatched and they all knew it. Despite staring at their impending demise, the soldiers stood their ground up till the moment they were slain. It happened so fast, before she knew it, the sergeant was the only one left standing.

"Look what you made me do!" the pale woman cried out. "That's your kinds problem, you just don't know when to stop!"

The sergeant was slowly being backed into a corner as she emptied her ammunition in vain.

"If only I had known back then..." the pale woman spoke with regret. "I could have saved him!"

The pale woman slammed her foot down onto the sergeant's chest, breaking her ribs. Slowly, the pale woman raised her spear.

"This is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you!"

The sergeant shut her eyes tightly, expecting her death. But the sound of grinding metal and a loud scream snapped her back to reality. The pale woman was being crushed by a giant mechanical fist. Propping itself up on its free arm was one of the Anvils, its body was leaking oil and sparks flew from exposed circuitry. Using the last of its fuel and power, the Anvil crushed the pale woman in it's grasp. She screamed in agony, then fell silent.

_"H-h-hostile, n-n-neutralized!"_

With it's fuel all used up and it's body too damaged to function, the Anvil groaned then slammed to the ground, the pale woman firmly in it's grasp. Shaken and injured, the sergeant forced herself off of the ground. The floor was slick with the blood of her comrades. For the first time in the battle, she took off her helmet.  
Her brown skin glistened with sweat and her brown hair as tied back into a knot. With her rifle still raised, she slowly approached the unconscious pale woman.  
As a precaution, she fired a burst into her legs, that way she wouldn't be able to run.  
With her dirt and oil stained hands, the sergeant removed the pale woman's helmet.  
Anger and betrayal flared deep inside of her as she laid eyes on the woman's face.

Suddenly, her communicator sparked and began to relay radio transmissions again.

"Hunter 25 Actual this is Overlord, we lost communication with you. What is your location?"

The sergeant sighed and pressed her communicator.

" This is Hunter 25 Actual. I'm inside the center of the Obelisk. The rest of my squad...they didn't make it."

"Whatever you did in there, it worked. The enemy ground forces are being wiped out. Wind Piercers are falling from the skies and the Russian and Chinese ground forces are reporting that the enemy is falling dead in their tracks."

"That's great to hear," the sergeant spoke numbly. "I've taken a prisoner. What should I do with it?"

"Bring it out with you. We've rounded up two prisoners as well. Your not gonna believe who they are."

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea who they are," the sergeant responded.

It was over, it was finally over. After thirty years of war and countless lives, the war was over. But now the world needed justice to be carried out.  
With empty eyes, the sergeant pressed her boot down against the pale woman's neck.

"Why?" she asked her voice shaking with grief.

She had lost so much because of the war. She lost her parents, she lost her friends, the one she loved, she even had her future taken from her. She had nothing left now but questions and anger.

"Why did you do it, Pearl?" Connie asked coldly.

"Why?"

* * *

_What a twist!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Judgment Day

Chapter 3

* * *

Pain tore through her legs as Pearl slowly regained consensuses. She couldn't see anything as a thick burlap sack was covering her face.  
Her body hurt and she could feel the ground moving beneath her mangled legs. She was being dragged by her arms, to where she did not know.  
The sound of wind and thunder was becoming louder and she could smell rain. She was being dragged outside of the Obelisk.  
The smooth, polished floor of the Obelisk was soon replaced with thick mud and jagged rocks. Rain drenched her and the wind chilled her. She could smell smoke, gunpowder, gasoline, and stench of death. Suddenly, who ever was dragging her threw her forward. Her legs buckled under her own weight and she fell face first into a puddle of water.

"Show her what she did," a gruff, angry voice growled. "Show her what she turned us into!"

Pearl felt something grab her and pulled the mud drenched burlap sack from over her head.  
Staring back at her were countless soldiers, their eyes filled with a burning rage and betrayal. They looked more frightening than the monsters she used to protect them from. Some were wounded, some were old, some looked far too young to be even fighting. All of their eyes were locked on her, their terrifying empty eyes.  
Eyes that had seen so much death, that it didn't even phase them anymore. Standing among them were their machines of war.  
Those cold, soulless engines of metal had their red disc like eyes glaring down at her. The skies were filled with Condors as the storm raged harmlessly against them. Like ancient predatory birds, their wings cast shadows down on the war torn fields.

"This...wasn't supposed to-"

"Stand up," Connie ordered coldly. "Face your victims with some dignity."

Pearl tried to stand, but her legs were so mangled she couldn't. It wasn't supposed to have ended like this.

"You two Anvils, bring the other two forward!" Connie ordered to Anvils from the crowd.

_"Affirmative!"_

The Anvils waded through the crowd and tossed two figures out before Pearl.

"Garnet, Amethyst!" Pearl cried out as she saw their unconscious bodies crumple before her.

"We-we did what you asked..." Amethyst spoke weakly. "S-s-so why isn't there peace?"

Garnet said nothing, the once proud gem was now a shadow of her former glory. For her, this was the end of the line.

"Those two are the ones that destroyed Paris!"

"The fat one killed my brothers!"

"The red one took my wife and children from me!"

_This isn't real,_ Pearl kept telling herself. None of this was supposed to happen.

"You recognize them, don't you?!" Connie yelled into the crowd.

They all roared angrily, raising their weapons high in the air.

"The protectors of humanity, the ones who always save the day, the Crystal Gems!"

Amethyst coughed and looked up at Pearl. Her eyes were darkened, she hardly even looked like herself.

"You said their would be peace..."

"We have all lost friends, family, loved ones, even home nations because of them!" Connie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You don't understand!" Pearl cried out. "We only wanted to protect you!"

Pearl's plea earned her rifle butt the the forehead.

"Protect?" Connie hissed. "Protect?! Protect us from what?! You started this war, you ruined this planet, and now you claim to be our protectors?!"

"We had to do something!" Pearl cried back defensively. "You wouldn't listen!"

"Why?!" Connie spat angrily. "Why did you do this to us?"

Pearl was silent. None of this was supposed to have happened.

"You humans...you're so brilliant, so courageous, but so self destructive!" Pearl screamed furiously. "All you do is kill each other! When one of you goes on a rampage, you don't care who gets caught in the cross fire! We just wanted to protect you from your selves!"

Hot, angry tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered what started all of this.

* * *

It was a hot summer morning in Beach city. Steven was playing at the arcade with Connie and Peedee.  
As they played the various games and counted their tickets, two men in ski masks rushed into the arcade.  
They walked up to the register and pulled out their hidden hand guns.  
They ordered the cashier to hand over the money. The cashier was hesitant and was shot in the forehead.  
While the two robbers were busy stashing their money, Connie, Peedee, and Steven all ran out the front.  
The unhinged robbers saw them running and started shooting at them. By the time the police and the gems arrived on the scene, it was too late.  
Pearl remembered holding Steven's lifeless body in her arms. A bullet had gone through his back and shattered his gem. There was nothing they could do, but grieve. But as Pearl gazed into the glassy eyes of Steven, an insane resolve came to her. If humans could not stop killing each other, then they would have to be forced to. Garnet and Amethyst thought Pearl was crazy, that is until they were laughed out of the United Nations.  
Pearl had begged the world powers to lay down their arms and finally stop the bloodshed. They laughed or hurled insults at them as they refused to de-arm their nations. The gems, stricken with grief and humiliated before the whole world had finally snapped.  
Within the temple, they planned to use gem technology to invade the nations of the world. Their goal was to intimidate the nations of the world into surrendering over to them. They wanted to do it as quickly and as bloodlessly as they could. But the gems forgot who they were dealing with.  
Humans don't respond peacefully to mere shows of force. Soon, everything began to spiral out of control.  
As the body count rose into the millions, the gems began to assure themselves that it was for humanity's own good.  
Their lies began to warp their views of the world they once protected, as their armies tore it apart at the seams.  
After all, what is a few human lives compared to the rest of the world?

* * *

Pearl kneeled with an angry glare in her eyes. She still believed what she had done was for the greater good, blinded to all the destruction the war had caused.

Connie flipped the safety off of her rifle.

"Line them up!"

One by one, the three fallen gems were kneeled before her. The rain was still falling as hard as ever, and the mud was thick.

"Garnet, you're first," Connie said with no hint of emotion.

Garnet felt an Anvil's foot smashed down onto her back. The Anvil pried her arms in front of her. Garnet showed no emotion as Connie leveled her rifle.

Two shots rang out.

Garnets gemstones shattered.

The crowd cheered heartily, the first of their tyrants was dead.

"Amethyst, it's your turn."

The Anvil grabbed her and held her in place.

"Pearl, y-you said that this would bring peace," Amethyst stated confused as to what was happening. "Why isn't it working?"

Amethyst never got her answer.

Another gun shot rang out.

Amethyst stared up at Connie as if asking "why?" as her body faded from existence.

"And then there was one," Connie sighed.

She looked over at the terrified gem. She needed to pay for she had done. A bullet to her gemstone was too good for her.  
Connie dropped her rifle and pulled out a hammer and chisel.

"You know what, Pearl, I used to really look up to you," Connie sighed tiredly. "You, the gems, Steven...it was all so amazing."

Pearl flinched as Connie rested the tip of the chisel against her gemstone.

"But if there was one thing this whole craziness has taught me," she stated coldly as she readied the hammer.

"It's that, everyone makes mistakes."

Connie slammed the hammer down onto the chisel and cracked into Pearl's gemstone. She screamed in agony as Connie hammered again and again.

"Goodbye, Pearl."

* * *

Pearl awoke with a bloodcurdling scream. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in cold sweat. She ran her hand over her forehead, taking short shallow breaths.

"J-just a dream?" she asked herself.

She called out for Garnet and Amethyst, but they were still on a mission.

"Pearl, I heard screaming, is everything alright?"

Pearl turned around and saw Steven standing in the door way. She felt dizzy, like she had been hit on the head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream," she sighed shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked concerned.

"Yeah, just shaken up," Pearl responded. "What are you up to?"

Steven smiled and held up a bag full of quarters.

"I'm going to the arcade!" he exclaimed happily. "Wanna come?"

Pearl paused for a moment. Something felt familiar about this, but she couldn't remember what it was.

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, who knows, you might need someone to protect you."

* * *

_Well that was fun. I want to thank Scraps the Fool for inspiring me to __write this. _


End file.
